1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for downloading views of host desktop applications to a mobile device and filtering sounds of events on the host.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, a mobile device user wants to select and interface with software application from a remote desktop computer on his mobile device as if applications run on the mobile device. The desktop host computer can have several applications running at the same time either required to the user or started end executed independently. The user applications can be running on the host OS or within a virtual environment, such as a Virtual Machine or a container. The user applications running on the host desktop produce different sound streams usually controlled by means of the host desktop.
When a mobile device user selects a particular application running on the remote (host) desktop and launches interface with the application on the mobile device, the audio interface of the mobile device connected to the common audio output of the host desktop may get all the sounds produced by applications running on the remote desktop if the applications form audio streams. For example, a mobile device user selects MICROSOFT Word™ application from the remote desktop. The user, while working with a MS Word™ document, may not want to hear the sounds of the media player running on the host desktop and optionally reflected on the host desktop display means.
In another scenario, a mobile device user selects one media player application and wants to hear only the sounds produced by the media player and not by other media players, for example media plug-ins of internet browser. In other words, when the user “launch” one desktop application on his mobile device he may want to hear the sounds produced by this application only.
A conventional MICROSOFT™ sound processing system is illustrated in FIG. 1. The audio streams from the applications on a host system are collected into the endpoint buffers. Then, each audio stream is passed to the audio engine stream pipe. The audio processing object processes the audio stream and sends it to the system audio processing object (sAPO) filter. Then, the processed application audio streams are mixed in a device pipe. While the system uses third-party APO filters, it does not filter out the audio streams of any of the applications. Thus, the mobile device gets the mixed sounds of all of the applications running on the server or the host desktop.
Currently, there are no means for blocking the sounds produced by other remote desktop applications for the mobile device without stopping the applications on the remote desktop. Yet it is very inconvenient for the user to close all other desktop applications remotely every time he wants to hear one of the applications on his mobile device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method for reflecting a remote desktop application on a mobile device without audio interference from the other desktop applications running in the same time, so it is a need in the art for reflecting to interface with the remote user application as if it were a native mobile device application.